Outcast
by freexgirl
Summary: Speculation about the weeks after Zuko's Agni Kai with his father. I hope people enjoy this! Going to be in 2 Parts.
1. Things We Dont Deserve

"Remember what you have seen today. I shall allow no more cowards like this to call themselves Fire Nation." Ozai's voice rang throughout the stadium. It topped the gasps and voices from the audience. "You may leave now."

The Agni Kai spectators shuffled out, following their Fire Lord. Only Zuko stayed, crumpled on the ground. He recieved several pitiful glances, but no one dared to help him in from of his father. The injured 14 year old clutched his burn, and gasped in pain. His sobs echoed from the empty stage.

Iroh was disguisted by his brother's actions to his own son. He too left the stadium, but soon rushed back to his nephew with some wet cloths. Iroh was shocked to see the poor boy's face. Ozai had scarred him over the left eye and ear. Zuko could barley open his eye, would he be able to see out of it again?

He turned his face away and move a little from Iroh, not wanting him to see his scar. His uncle moved with him, and put the cold rag on the scar. He held it there, and then helped Zuko to his room.

* * *

The scarred prince lyed awake in his bed. There was knocking on his door, and he didnt answer. He pulled up the quilt when he saw Iroh come in. 

"Go away." his voice was muffled.

"Good morning to you too!" Iroh joked. He pulled the blanket down and looked at the burn. It wasnt as inflamed as before, but still had to heal.

"I brought Jasmine tea!" Iroh was always positive, even in the worst of times. He sat on Zuko's bed and poured it into two cups. Zuko wasnt as big a fan of tea as Iroh, but he numbly drank it.

"Maybe you should come out today...we can go for a wall around the grounds!" Iroh said. Zuko looked away.

What would Azula say when she saw him? And Mai and Ty Lee? He'd have to leave his room sometime...just...not today...


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Several weeks had passed since the Agni Kai. Prince Zuko stayed in his room, letting only his Uncle Iroh enter.

"You've been in here too long." Iroh sounded concerned for his nephew. "Lets go outside. I'll stay with you."

Zuko said nothing, then nodded stonily. He walked with Iroh past one of the palace's courtyards. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai sat under a tree talking together. Ty Lee and Mai had not seen the Agni Kai, but they like everyone else in the Fire Nation knew what happened. The girls stopped talked when he passed. Azula glared daggers at her brother. Her friends gave him sympathetic looks then cast their eyes downward.

Zuko didnt see his father at all, and he was grateful. How could he face his father now? All he had now was Iroh.

"If mother was alive, none of this would have happened." The saddened prince thought. The two re-entered the palace, and passed a group of servants in the hall. The women began to chatter as soon as Zuko passed. He wanted to run away, leave the Fire Nation. Maybe Azula was right. He was better off with a nice little Earth Kingdom family. At least they'd care for him.

"I have an idea! How about some firebending? We'll practice, just you and I." Iroh piped up. Zuko didn't reply, he simply separated from his uncle and returned to his room. Iroh didnt go after him, instead to the throne room. He wanted to speak with his brother.

* * *

The guards let Iroh pass into the large, airy room where the Fire Lord sat. 

"What do you want?" Ozai spat at his brother.

"Do you realize what you are putting your son through?" Iroh spoke calmly, holding back his fury.

"That boy got what he deserved."

"He did nothing wrong! What he said was true, you know." the older sibling argued. "You've destroyed Zuko, I dont think he's ever going to firebend again!"

"He is a disgrace to firebenders everywhere. I'm glad I have Azula, at least..."

"You cant favor your children!" Iroh unleashed his anger.

"You dont understand."

"I do! If I were to have a child, let alone two, I'd love both unconditionally." He thought of his son past, Lu Ten.

"This is different." Before Iroh could respond he finished it. "I am banishing Zuko, from the Fire Nation."


End file.
